The (3S,4S) enantiomers of cannabimimetically active cannabinoids, such as the natural (3R,4R)-delta-1-tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), are generally not cannabimimetic. This lack of undesirable CNS side effects makes them suitable as therapeutic agents. It has been previously shown that the (3S,4S)-7hydroxy-delta-6-tetrahydrocannabinol 1,1-di-methylheptyl homolog (compound 1a in FIG. 1) is an analgetic, entiemetic, and anti-NMDA drug [U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,276; Mechoulam, R., et al., Tetrahedron:Asymmetry, 1, 315(1990); Feigenbaum, J. J., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 86, 9584 (1989)]. It has also been shown that (3R,4R)-delta-1-tetrahydrocannabinol-7-oic acid (FIG. 1 compound 2), which also shows no psychotropic effects, is an antiinflammatory and analgetic compound [U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,290]. However, the (3S,4S)-tetrahydrocannabinol-7-oic acids have not yet been prepared and their therapeutic activity has been unknown so far. These compounds have now been synthesized and were found to possess unexpected therapeutically important properties.